Étés
by Bymeha
Summary: Il y avait eu des yeux curieux, des questions muettes et une promesse qui les avait davantage liés qu'ils ne le pensaient. Le début de leurs étés, des rares éclats dans leurs vies un peu trop douloureuses et d'une addiction réciproque qu'ils n'avaient jamais compris. Alcool, enfance, étoiles, pari ; et tous ces étés où ils se retrouvaient. TS Grey/Cana pour FairiesFans, Label SPPS.


J'ai vaincuuu ! 8D

Héhé, donc voilà ma participation à la GreyCana week de Fairies Fans, parce qu'on est pas beaucoup à y participer cette fois et parce que ce truc traînait dans un coin depuis des lustres. Donc ce sera un Three-Shot ou bien une mini-fic, en tout cas certainement pas plus de 4 " parties " pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est bourré d'ellipses et que j'ai pas spécialement envie de tout développer pour l'instant. Beaucoup d'éléments seront évoqués plus bas, ils seront étudiés dans une seconde partie sous forme de flash-back, vous en faites pas.

Il s'agit donc d'un Univers Alternatif - soit le thème 8 - et dans cette première partie, on retrouve comme thèmes : Alcool, Enfance, Addiction, Etoiles, ainsi qu'une toute petite évocation à Pari. Dans le global, je pense que ça tournera autour d'Addiction, mais je m'adapterai pour tout caser pour la suite x)

Enfin voualaaa, salutations de la part de Papymeha aux petites de Fairies Fans et de la SPPS, je vous fais des bisous moustachus C:  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

×**Genre :** Angst et Romance, même si c'est entre le genre Romance et Friendship ici.

×**Rating :** T

×**Personnages : **Grey, Cana.

×**Pairing :** Léger Grey/Cana, mais là encore, c'est pas aussi simple xD

×**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Il s'agit ici d'un **Univers Alternatif.**

* * *

— **Étés —**

* * *

« Dis, Grey…

— Hm ? »

Il faisait nuit, et c'était la dernière journée d'été de leurs onze années ; la fin du tout premier. Tout près d'eux, l'eau chantait dans un doux clapotis qu'accompagnait l'orchestre des cigales et de quelques criquets, et l'éclat fragile des étoiles d'été se reflétaient dans leurs regards rêveurs et fatigués ; pourtant, ce fut parfaitement conscient que Grey se tourna vers la fillette à ses côtés, dont la petite main reposait dans la sienne, toute innocente qu'elle était.

« Et si on passait nos derniers jours ici ? Toutes les dernières nuits d'été, juste là, à regarder les étoiles…

— Tu penses pas qu'on sera bientôt trop grands pour ce genre de choses ?

— On est jamais trop grand pour tenir une promesse. Et quand je suis avec toi, je suis jamais trop grande pour quoi que ce soit. »

Il n'avait pas forcément tout compris, ce jour-là, Grey ; mais elle, il l'aimait bien. Elle était gentille, amusante, un peu colérique sur les bords mais ils passaient de bons moments.

Et surtout, c'était sa toute première amie depuis bien longtemps.

L'année suivante, ils s'y retrouvèrent et firent la même chose ; juste regarder les étoiles en attendant le sommeil et les rêves, et n'être plus que seuls à deux. Seuls et coupés d'un monde auquel ils n'avaient jamais vraiment appartenu, seuls avec leurs promesse, leurs rêves et les peurs qu'ils tentaient de se dissimuler.

« Cana ?

— Hm ? »

Les étoiles étaient belles, ce soir-là ; et il y avait eu beaucoup de soirs, beaucoup d'étoiles et beaucoup de Cana, mais de tous, c'était probablement de ce ciel-là dont Grey se souviendra le mieux et en détail — celui-là et puis juste après, celui de la première fois où ils s'étaient embrassés pour un pari et enfin la soirée tiède et parfumée de leur première fois.

Parce que c'était lors de ce soir là que leur relation avait tout doucement pris ce tournant si étrange et ambigu, silencieux tout d'abord, presque douloureux et délicieusement piquant ensuite.

« Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu disais, l'autre jour ? A propos de rester ici le dernier soir…

— C'est pas ce qu'on est entrain de faire ? »

C'était toujours plus simple quand c'était avec elle ; et ça l'était même tellement qu'il lui arrivait d'en oublier que le lendemain sera significatif de routine, avec des mois à attendre en espérant être autre chose que du vide.

Des mois à attendre le prochain été où ils auraient plus d'un mois avec la vie rien qu'à eux.

« Et oui, espèce d'idiot. Bien-sûr que je le pensais… »

Et au fond, si Grey se rappelait de ce soir plus qu'un autre, c'était un peu pour ça, aussi ; parce que c'était le début de leurs étés, des rares éclats dans leurs vies un peu trop douloureuses et d'une addiction réciproque qu'ils n'avaient jamais compris. Parce que c'était un bout d'eux, aussi.

Et parce que depuis ce soir là, Cana avait incarné la plus belle de toutes ses promesses.

* * *

x

* * *

La première chose qui le frappa fut l'évidente facilité avec laquelle la musique le happa dans une ambiance lourde et pleine d'énergie. La seconde, l'odeur des parfums et de la sueur qui se mélangeaient, celle des petits fours disposés à une table et puis une autre, alliance de boissons sucrées bien souvent mêlées à de l'alcool. Grey aimait pas les fêtes ; ou il les aimait pas sans elle, en tout cas. Il aimait pas ces gens qu'il connaissait pas et qu'il avait pas envie de connaître, il aimait pas l'odeur de leurs cigarettes à eux, celle de ce qu'il buvait — parce que l'alcool avait jamais le goût sur sa bouche quand ça venait pas de Cana.

Alors ouais, y'avait ça, qui l'avait marqué ; et enfin, l'absence totale de celle qui cherchait parmi la masse engouffrée dans cette foutue salle.

La lumière qui parvenait des spots et des plafonds l'hypnotisait complètement. Au sol, les ombres se mouvaient au rythme de la musique ; en plissant les yeux, il réussit à distinguer les traits des danseurs et danseuses qui se déhanchaient sur la piste, sans toutefois réussir à trouver le visage de celle qu'il cherchait. C'était complètement irréel ; et il devait bien être le seul que ça gênait ici, le seul qui se sentait pas à sa place — parce que c'était son monde à elle et pas le sien, ça.

_Putain._

« Mais quelle idée d'aller dans un endroit pareil, aussi... », bougonna le brun en se faufilant entre deux filles dont il ne vit pas les sourires intrigués.

Ça l'aurait vaguement intéressé il y a quelques heures, peut-être ; mais ce qui importait pour le moment, c'était elle. Et elle faisait chier, putain, à lui faire une crise comme ça à ce moment-là, mais…

Elle, elle, et uniquement elle. Elle et sa voix, elle et ses sourires, elle et ses regards, tantôt moqueurs, tantôt noirs, tantôt songeurs. Parfois tendres, parfois amusés. Ses rires, les souvenirs qu'elle lui inspirait. Ses bras, sa peau, ses yeux, leur douceur. Son humour, ses pensées, sa vision des choses et la pointe de sarcasme avec laquelle elle aimait les ternir un peu, comme pour lui montrer l'entièreté des choses.

Elle. Dans toute son entièreté ; parce qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser toute seule, plus maintenant — et à vrai dire plus jamais, sûrement.

L'air était comme chargé d'un lourd parfum tout fait d'une luxure entêtante, d'une chaleur enivrante ; ils s'amusaient. La morale était mise de côté, chacun laissant tomber le masque. L'alcool coulait à flot, versé en grande quantité dans toutes sortes de boissons. Le brun pouvait déjà repérer quelques ombres étendues au sol, d'autres personnes qu'il avait vu en pleine forme un peu plus tôt entrain de se tenir la tête avant de vomir et d'autres, encore, entrain d'embrasser à pleine bouche des personnes qu'elles ne connaissaient même pas le matin même. Les limites de l'interdit étaient déjà franchies depuis longtemps ; et ils n'étaient plus que des âmes peinées en quête d'une autre, des esprits embrumés complètement débridés, des corps déchaînés qui se mouvaient dans une insaisissable liberté.

Des jeunes, comme lui. Des jeunes, libres et cons — mais des jeunes quand même.

Il aurait pût s'amuser aussi, oui. Boire un verre, apprécier la chaleur dans son ventre, se glisser entre deux danseuses ; mais pas ce soir. Il était trop inquiet, trop anxieux pour seulement jeter un coup d'œil aux autres filles — aussi jolies soient-elles. Ça aurait plut à d'autres ; sans doute.

Pas à lui. Pas à lui parce que dès qu'il pensait à elle, c'est comme si la solitude qui l'avait habité il y avait quelques années et ce besoin qu'il s'était développé de l'avoir constamment à ses côtés revenaient avec force. Il avait besoin de savoir qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle ne risquait rien — et surtout, surtout, qu'elle ne s'était pas mise inutilement en danger à cause de ce qu'il aurait pût dire.

L'air était étouffant. Après un grognement mécontent, il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais dans un tic agacé et défit les boutons de sa chemise qu'il laissa ouverte ; il se sentait mieux comme ça, de toute façon. Elle, elle aurait grogné quelque chose à propos de ça, il aurait jeté un coup d'œil suggestif à sa tenue et puis elle aurait détourné les yeux ; et est-ce que c'était pas ce qu'il attendait, quelque part, un peu ?

Il était déjà en manque de petites choses comme ça ; putain.

« Eh, t'aurais pas vu une fille avec des cheveux bruns bouclés ? finit-il par demander en posant une main sur l'épaule d'un garçon de son âge assis sur un tabouret.

— Hein ? »

L'haleine pestilentielle et toute faite de relents d'alcool qu'il lui souffla au visage suffit à lui répondre.

Nouveau grognement. Il lâcha l'épaule de l'autre sans se soucier du fait qu'il tomba de son tabouret la seconde d'après et s'engouffra à nouveau dans la foule, cherchant les boucles brunes et les yeux couleur améthyste du regard.

Mais où diable était-elle passée ?

L'angoisse vint s'immiscer dans sa poitrine, s'insinuer dans son esprit et tordre son ventre. Et si un autre mec avait profité du fait qu'elle ait bu ? Et si elle était coincée entre un mur et un de ces bâtards, au moment où il la cherchait ? Et si elle...

_Non._

Il n'en marcha que plus vite et activement, mué par la colère et l'angoisse. Hors de question. Rien qu'à cette pensée, il sentit son poing se serrer de colère — parce que c'était pas possible putain, pas concevable, pas réalisable et qu'il voulait pas, il voulait pas.

C'était _sa_ Cana.

* * *

x

* * *

Grey shoota dans un caillou en laissant s'échapper un grognement hargneux et le regarda dévaler la pente de terre avec une colère mal dissimulée, silencieux, jusqu'au moment où il tomba dans la rivière dans un « plouf » retentissant. Malgré ça, il était toujours en colère.

Prêt à exploser.

Il avait cette foutue impression de n'être qu'une bombe à retardement. Comme si la colère s'accumulait, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne finisse tout bonnement par craquer.

Il les détestait. Tous. Sa mère adoptive — qu'il voyait en vérité plus comme une simple tutrice qu'autre chose — qu'était pas foutue de les garder lors des périodes où ils n'étaient pas à l'école et qui les envoyait lui et Lyon — l'autre fils adopté, l'ainé, le plus fort, le plus intelligent des deux — dans ce foutu camp de vacances. Lyon, justement, qu'il aimerait bien écraser dans la terre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit obligé d'en bouffer pour ne pas s'étouffer, parce qu'il était pire au arrogant et que Grey ne supportait pas la façon qu'il avait de le prendre de haut. Les autres enfants, qui n'essayaient même pas de jouer avec lui sous prétexte que ses cernes le rendaient trop effrayant, trop bizarre, trop froid. Associable ; foutu prétexte de merde.

Tout ça à cause de cet abruti de Lyon. Parce que Lyon l'avait dit, qu'il faisait peur et qu'il avait pas l'air commode.

Et que ça avait suffit.

Parce que Lyon était beau, il était grand. Il était gentil, galant avec les filles ; pas lui. Pourquoi l'être, alors que ces mêmes filles ne se gênaient pas pour se comporter comme les pires des pestes avec lui ensuite ? Il n'y voyait aucun intérêt, aucune justice.

Lyon était drôle ; parce qu'il se moquait de lui. Alors les autres suivaient. Parce que Lyon était le plus vieux, le plus grand, le plus intelligent. Parce que se moquer de lui était facile, presque naturel. Parce que ça les rapprochaient de Lyon ; du grand Lyon, à côté de qui tout le monde voulait avoir sa place.

« Le roi des cons, ouais... », maugréa-t-il de sa voix tremblante et fatiguée par toute la colère qu'il avait pût intérioriser.

Il avait une vague envie de pleurer.

Grey secoua vivement la tête et chassa les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux à l'aide du dos de sa main dans mouvement rageur. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se laisser aller. S'il le faisait, Lyon pourrait le trouver et se moquer de lui ; et bon sang, il pourra juste pas le supporter. Pas une fois de plus. Pas même une seule.

Son regard gris se posa sur la rivière, à l'apparence peu profonde et à l'eau étrangement claire. Jusqu'ici, il avait toujours vu des lacs à l'eau verdâtre et sombre. Celle-ci était presque limpide. Pure. Sans hommes pour la polluer ou la troubler ; sans personne. Libre. Complètement libre.

Et bizarrement, lui, il l'enviait.

Du regard, le garçon repéra un petit chemin de terre sèche et s'avança entre les arbres jusqu'à la rive ; l'eau était froide au toucher, mais pas désagréable. Le courant n'était pas très fort ; à peine de quoi chatouiller ses doigts. Il n'y voyait aucun danger ; et puis de toute façon, qui viendrait le chercher ici ? Après un instant d'hésitation, il laissa ses sandales sur la rive et avança à pas prudents dans l'eau froide, le corps parcouru de brusques frissons. Un poisson lui effleura la jambe, lui arrachant un couinement surpris au passage ; et c'était bizarre, mais ça le faisait se sentir un peu plus vivant.

Grey se retourna brusquement, masquant sa chair de poule en se massant frénétiquement les bras ; personne. Vu le temps qu'il avait prit à marcher sans but jusqu'ici, il devait être assez loin des autres enfants, de toute façon.

Son regard dériva vers les étendues bleutées du ciel ; ils étaient encore en plein après-midi. Les responsables du centre ne viendront pas le chercher avant un moment, habitués à ses manies de solitaire — et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il n'était que Grey le petit frère adoptif de Lyon. Grey qui ne souriait pas, ne riait pas, ne parlait pas. Un gamin compliqué, trop difficile à gérer.

Ce garçon tout juste âgé de onze ans et demi ; ce garçon là.

Avec détermination, Grey retourna sur la rive et se dévêtît complètement ; il n'y avait personne aux alentours, de toute façon — et à vrai dire, il se doutait même très fort de se trouver dans un endroit interdit d'accès aux enfants du centre.

Mais il s'en foutait.

Les premiers pas furent hésitants. L'eau froide lui arracha des frissons incontrôlés, et il sentit bientôt ses dents claquer ; mais qu'importe. Qu'importe, tant qu'il pouvait rester seul. Libre ; libre sans Lyon, libre sans Ul, libre sans les autres enfants. Sans les adultes hypocrites qui faisaient mine de le comprendre pour essayer de l'apaiser ; pour apaiser une colère que même eux ne pouvaient pas comprendre.

Personne ne pouvait le comprendre, de toute façon.

Les secondes passèrent, puis les minutes. Une heure, peut-être plus ; l'eau était froide, apaisante. L'élan de colère qui l'avait frappé s'était comme dissipé dans le courant fluide et continu de la rivière ; et il s'était tout bonnement refroidi.

Une brise apporta un amas de feuilles, qui se posèrent avec lenteur sur la surface de l'eau. De là où il était, Grey pût distinguer les branches d'un saule pleureur se pencher vers la rivière ; et partout autour, des deux côtés de la rive — qui devaient bien être séparés par une bonne vingtaine de mètres — s'étendait une épaisse mais verte forêt, annexée au club de vacances où il logeait.

Grey frissonna lorsque l'eau froide vint lécher ses oreilles, avant de s'y introduire proprement. Le bout de sa langue entra en contact avec le liquide, curieuse ; le goût, à la fois inexistant et pourtant presque sucré suffit à le rendre méfiant. Autant éviter de tomber malade, et par là même d'offrir à Lyon une occasion de se moquer de lui. Le froid s'infiltra de parts en parts de son corps : ses narines, ses oreilles, entre des cheveux — jusque dans son esprit ; et c'était incroyablement calme.

Sa tête s'immergea complètement ; et le silence le happa tout à fait.

Il entendait le roulis du courant sur les pierres qui tapissaient le lit de la rivière, un lointain bruissement de vent, lorsque celui-ci venait perturber la surface de l'eau ; les battements de son cœur, le bruit que faisaient les petites bulles qui s'échappaient de son nez pour filer jusqu'à la surface — juste le silence. Et il se dit que finalement, il était bien, comme ça ; entouré de froid et de silence, avec pour seule compagnie ses pensées et questions, toutes aussi étranges soient-elles.

Le manque d'air commença à se faire sentir, mais il attendit ; parce qu'il le savait, une fois qu'il sera remonté à la surface de l'eau, tout sera redevenu comme avant. Sa conscience lui rappellera son devoir et la promesse qu'il avait faite — bien malgré lui — à Ul de se tenir sage pendant toute la période où il devra rester ici, il sera de nouveau l'objet des moqueries et des questions agaçantes et incessantes de Lyon, tout aussi cruel qu'il était. Tout sera comme avant ; et il s'enfermera à nouveau, dans un silence et une solitude qu'il avait fini par apprendre à côtoyer, à défaut de se trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il remonta à la surface, la bouffée d'air qu'il prit lui fit plus de bien que n'importe quelle autre. Les yeux fermés, il apprécia le chuchotement du vent entre les feuilles des arbres, le chant lointain des oiseaux, les cris d'animaux — et sa propre respiration, peut-être.

Et la magie s'estompa d'elle-même, comme pour le ramener à la réalité, en bonne amie de sa chère conscience qu'elle était. Mais Grey n'en perdit pas le petit sourire qui habitait ses lèvres.

Il venait de trouver l'endroit parfait pour passer ses vacances d'été.

Ici, il pouvait rester seul mais tout de même entouré ; la nature était bien plus présente ici que n'importe où ailleurs — du moins le pensait-il. Et puis, plus important encore : Lyon ne viendra pas le chercher ici. Grey eut un petit rire à cette pensée. Jamais, au grand jamais sa Majesté ne prendrait le risque de salir ses chaussures neuves pour venir lui chercher des noises ! Il rit encore, brisant un silence semi-présent. Il était tranquille, ici.

Du moins était-ce ce qu'il pensait, aussi loin du monde et de toute chose qu'il ne l'imaginait.

Lorsqu'il décida de se rapprocher de la rive, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut le petit chien blanc, au cou orné d'un collier, venu s'abreuver dans le courant d'eau. L'animal émit un jappement joyeux en le voyant, la queue battant au vent. Grey fronça des sourcils, alors qu'une soudaine appréhension venait lui tordre le ventre.

La seconde fut, quant à elle, l'évidente absence de l'intégrité de ses vêtements, qu'il aurait pourtant juré avoir laissé là-bas.

« Y'a quelqu'un ? », fit-il d'une voix assurée — blessée, froide, glaciale, presque menaçante, démonstrative de l'antipathie qu'il ressentait à l'égard des autres.

Et la dernière, enfin, fut le visage à la peau mate et de curieux yeux lilas encadrés par de généreuses boucles brunes d'une fille qui semblait l'avoir enfin remarqué, cachée entre les roseaux.

* * *

x

* * *

Grey sortit précipitamment des toilettes et esquiva habilement la trousse de maquillage qui avait servi de projectile qu'on lui avait lancé. Il soupira de soulagement une fois que la porte fut fermée ; déjà que la musique l'agaçait, des piaillements en plus, non merci.

Il soupira à nouveau en jugeant la piste de danse du regard ; lui qui avait — presque — espéré qu'elle se soit trouvée dans les toilettes entrain de vomir ses tripes à cause de l'abus d'alcool, il en était presque déçu. Bon, certes, ça lui ressemblait pas et elle tenait plutôt bien en général, mais tout de même…

« Bordel, Cana... », soupira à nouveau le jeune homme en écartant les gens sur son passage, aussi rapide et discret qu'une ombre.

Pourquoi était-elle venue dans un endroit pareil, aussi ? Toute seule, qui plus est !

Un élan de jalousie lui enserra la poitrine. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas simplement restée avec lui, comme ils avaient coutume de le faire lors des précédents étés ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne l'avait pas attendu, près de leur endroit, comme il le lui avait demandé ?

Pourquoi, hein ? Pourquoi ici est pas là-bas ? Pourquoi eux et pas lui...?

Grey secoua la tête. Bordel.

Pourquoi avait-il cette foutue impression de l'aimer bien plus qu'il ne le devrait, bien plus qu'elle ne le faisait ? Et pourquoi ces regrets, à cause de la portée des choses qu'il lui avait craché à la figure et dont il ne se rendait compte que maintenant ? Ça l'avait blessée ; alors, comme toutes les autres âmes en peine ici, elle était venue noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool. Pour oublier.

Mais est-ce qu'elle serait réellement capable de l'oublier, lui ?

Le brusque changement de musique le surprit et le sortit de ses pensées. Visiblement, c'était également le cas d'une bonne partie des danseurs, vu comme certains s'étaient soudainement écartés en protestant, mécontents. Il s'apprêtait à en profiter pour jeter un coup d'œil d'ensemble quand soudain, alors que Grey s'apprêtait à s'éloigner de la masse mouvante pour se mettre à l'écart, il se figea tout à fait.

Parce qu'elle était là.

Il n'y avait plus que les bonds douloureux de son cœur dans sa poitrine, sa respiration momentanément suspendue. Il y avait le mouvement captivant de ses hanches, de ses bras, de sa taille ; et il y avait lui, immobile, complètement hypnotisé parce qu'il voyait.

Elle était là.

* * *

x

* * *

« Pourquoi est-ce que t'es venue ici toute seule ? », cracha Grey avec méfiance, une fois qu'il eut enfilé des vêtements posés sur une souche d'arbre.

Il n'était certes pas très pudique, il pouvait comprendre que le fait qu'il soit nu comme un ver puisse la gêner ; et puis même, y'avait pas de raison qu'il reste à poil devant une gamine qu'il connaissait même pas.

Elle avait soutenu son regard, tout aussi difficilement que lui. Grey s'était figé à la lueur presque sauvage qu'il y avait décelé — parce qu'elle ressemblait un peu à la sienne, parce qu'il y vit une même colère — avant qu'elle ne réponde avec une voix plus grave qu'il ne l'aurait pensé — et plus courageuse, aussi :

« C'est lui qui m'a emmené ici, fit elle en désignant le chiot blanc, entrain de s'amuser avec un bout de bois humide. Et je suis déjà venue ici il y a trois ans. C'est plutôt à toi que je poserai cette question, ajouta-t-elle en plissant les yeux de méfiance, assise à quelques mètres de lui.

— Et alors ? Ça t'est réservé, peut-être ? répliqua le brun avec hargne — et pour démontrer qu'il ne sera pas la victime cette fois-ci, qu'il méritait tout autant le respect des autres qu'elle ou que Lyon.

— C'est bien ce que t'avais l'air de croire pour toi. »

Il se tut face au ton sec et glacial avec lequel elle s'était exprimée. Le chien se mît à faire des allers-retours à toute vitesse sans qu'ils ne comprennent pourquoi — et ils continuaient de s'affronter du regard, de s'étudier, s'analyser ; et peut-être bien de se comprendre, en fait. Elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se laisser faire, et il songea qu'il comprenait, en fait. Qu'il était un peu pareil, lui aussi.

Qu'elle avait pas l'air d'être là pour se moquer de lui ; qu'elle pouvait le comprendre, si elle le voulait.

Grey soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux encore humides et se dirigea à pas las dans sa direction, avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle, sans rien dire de plus ; fallait bien que l'un deux fasse le premier pas, de toute façon.

Elle ne dit rien, silencieuse, et se contenta de le fixer en attendant qu'il dise quelque chose. Il soutint encore son regard — ou plongea dedans, en fait — et soupira à nouveau ; maintenant qu'il avait réussi à dissiper sa colère, il ne voyait plus grand intérêt à se montrer de telle sorte avec elle. Elle ne l'avait pas mérité, ne lui avait rien fait.

Et puis, n'était-elle pas un peu comme lui, après tout ?

« Comment tu t'appelles ? », finit-il par souffler en la détaillant un peu plus minutieusement, sans éprouver de gêne ou le moindre sentiment d'intimidation en le faisant.

Elle semblait avoir son âge. Vêtue d'un short blanc et d'un tee-shirt orange à petites manches, elle replaçait souvent une des mèches chocolat et bouclées de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, dans un manège sans fin. Mais le plus impressionnant restait sans aucun doute la couleur surprenante de ses iris, qui contrastait si sauvagement avec le teint mat de sa peau. En y réfléchissant, il ne semblait pas à Grey de l'avoir déjà vue ici ; est-ce que ça pourrait signifier qu'elle était vraiment comme lui ?

« Cana, répondit-elle enfin — et il pût voir à son tour que sa méfiance s'était peu à peu retirée, laissant place à l'ombre d'un petit sourire timide sur ses lèvres.

— Cana, répéta-t-il dans un souffle, comme pour mieux mémoriser.

— Et toi ? », demanda la brune à son tour, avec un sourire cette fois-ci plus amusé, plus prononcé.

Le garçon eut un instant d'hésitation en la détaillant de ses prunelles métallisées ; elle avait un joli sourire. Le genre de sourire qui vous mettait en confiance, qui vous rassurait ; le genre de sourire qui l'encouragerait presque à lui parler à nouveau, juste pour voir.

Elle lui avait demandé son nom à lui, sans la moindre once de méchanceté, de fourberie ; le sien, à lui. Pas à ce stupide Lyon, qui se serait fait un plaisir de le dénigrer sitôt que le mot « Grey » serait sorti de sa bouche, comme chargé de mauvaises intentions, venimeux, méprisant. Elle lui avait sourit, à lui ; pas à Lyon.

Et peut-être était-ce finalement mieux que de rester seul.

« Grey. Je viens ici tous les ans. Je suis le petit frère de... s'apprêtait-il bêtement à ajouter, autant par habitude que parce qu'il ne savait à vrai dire pas tellement quoi dire d'autre.

— Je m'en fiche de ça, le coupa la jeune fille dans un petit rire. Grey, hein. Ça te va bien. »

Le compliment glissé dans sa phrase eut un double effet chez le garçon, qui hésita entre rougir et la remercier ou se refermer et se méfier.

« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il tout de même, sur un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

— Parce que c'est la même couleur que tes yeux. « Gris« . Et que t'as l'air de quelqu'un qu'aime pas rester avec les autres, répondit-elle simplement.

— C'est pas qu'une impression. », répondit Grey en plissant les yeux, venimeux.

Mais Cana ne perdit pas son sourire pour autant. Au contraire, son regard glissant vers le chien, elle se leva et s'étira, avant de se tourner vers lui et de lui tendre une main pour faire de même.

« Ça tombe bien, parce que moi non plus. Ils sont chiants, les autres. Ton frère aussi, d'ailleurs, rajouta-t-elle avec malice, le surprenant par la même occasion.

— Mais t'es quelqu'un, répliqua Grey pour cacher la stupeur qui lui provoqua d'étranges fourmillements dans la poitrine.

— Justement, fit la brune en riant. Je suis pas les autres. Bon, tu viens ? J'ai repéré un truc cool pas loin d'ici. Ce serait bête de pas partager ça, maintenant que t'es là. »

Le garçon la fixa quelques secondes et se leva de lui-même, ignorant platement la main tendue. Cana eut un soupir navré et se dirigea vers le chien, qui se mît à bondir en faisant des cercles autour d'eux.

Mais elle ne dit rien. Rien pour le blesser, rien pour le vexer ; et elle se contenta de sourire. De le guider à travers la forêt dont le sol était tapissé d'épais bouquets de fougères.

Jusqu'au moment où, presque timidement, elle attrapa sa main pour qu'il la suive ; ça avait été la première fois d'une série de longs étés aux teintes et saveurs différentes, où elle avait été la première et la seule qu'il avait suivi sans jamais poser de question. Où, ça, il ne savait pas.

Il voulait juste la suivre. Et qu'importe s'il devait se faire du mal pour y parvenir, qu'importe s'il fallait qu'il tombe dans un quelconque piège de Lyon pour l'humilier, qu'importe tout, en fait. Comme quand il faisait froid. Il s'en foutait, n'y pensait pas, ne voulais pas y penser, n'y pensait plus.

Parce que Cana lui souriait quand même.

Ce que Grey ne savait pas, c'est que cet été là allait être radicalement différent des autres ; et peut-être était-ce un nouveau tournant dans sa vie, aussi.

Un tournant qu'il avait prit pour un simple sourire.

* * *

x

* * *

Croiser ses yeux pour la première fois depuis des longues heures lui fit le même effet qu'au premier jour ; du mystère, des questions sans réponses, une lueur sauvage et musquée derrière un voile de douceur aux limites insondables. Grey ne fit rien pendant quelques secondes et se contenta simplement de la regarder — de la retrouver.

« T'es venu… »

Le brun eut un sourire et se retint de lever les yeux au ciel avant de se reconcentrer brusquement et sans prévenir sur son regard. Ils se cherchaient ; elle devinait les nuances de gris, lui l'alcool qu'il y voyait le mieux — celui qui s'accordait le mieux à ses yeux, le goût qui se mariait avec sa bouche.

« Je… »

Et pourtant, il le savait bien, lui ; que même sans alcool, Cana avait toujours eu les yeux brillants.

« Ouais, finit-il par souffler dans une réponse qu'elle lut davantage sur ses lèvres qu'autre chose. Ouais, je suis venu. »

Il l'avait dit assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende malgré la musique ; ses yeux s'agrandirent un peu mais ne quittèrent pas les siens, et après encore quelques secondes, Grey hésita avant d'approcher prudemment sa main de la sienne, craignant un possible refus.

C'était Cana et d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, elle avait toujours été imprévisible. Sauvage, insaisissable, la liberté à elle toute seule ; pourtant, cette fois-là, Grey fut surpris de constater qu'elle capitula bien vite, baissant les yeux vers la main qu'elle avait d'elle-même attrapée en lui faisant signe qu'elle allait le suivre.

« C'est bon, viens, on s'en va… »

Il lui sembla que sa voix avait tremblé ; avant qu'il ne puisse vérifier, Cana s'était d'elle-même dirigée vers la sortie en constatant qu'il n'avait pas bougé, et il la suivit sans rien dire — encore une fois. Les autres les regardèrent peut-être bizarrement ; Grey n'y fit pas attention et en fusilla même un ou deux du regard tout en la suivant en silence, respirant enfin lorsque la nuit les accueillit. Il se sentait déjà un peu mieux, comme ça ; dans le silence, le froid, le calme — et la main familière de Cana dans la sienne.

La main de Cana qui regardait les étoiles sans rien dire ; la main de sa Cana dont la lèvre inférieure trembla imperceptiblement, signe que ça allait sûrement pas autant qu'elle l'aurait voulu, qu'elle lui avait pas dit et qu'elle comptait peut-être pas lui dire. Parce que c'était peut-être de sa faute, en fait, si elle était comme ça ; mais il s'en excusera pas, parce que c'était de sa faute à elle s'il se sentait comme ça aussi et qu'ils avaient tous les deux toujours sût comment ça devait finir un jour.

Elle se tourna vers lui pour l'affronter du regard, soudainement et sans prévenir ; il acheva les dernières défenses qu'il lui restait rien qu'en la regardant, et la seconde d'après, les étoiles brillèrent davantage alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

Et pour la troisième fois dans sa vie, Grey se souvint à quel point il détestait la voir pleurer ; parce qu'il était une de ces larmes à chaque fois et que c'était pas la façon dont il voulait exister à travers elle, pas la façon dont il voulait exister tout court.

« Pourquoi… »

Elle avait lâché sa main pour rejeter ses cheveux en arrière et lever la tête vers le ciel ; respirer. Lui, il étouffait un peu ; mais c'était pas nécessairement de la faute de Cana, c'était surtout de la sienne.

Ils savaient tous les deux que c'était mal de vivre comme ils le faisaient ; mais il l'avait encore rattrapée avant qu'elle ne sorte pour de bon de sa vie, et ça, c'est ce qui faisait qu'ils en étaient à là — parce qu'ils étaient que ça. Des blessures du passé comme des promesses effritées d'avenir ; ils s'aimaient pas comme il le fallait et c'est bien ce qui faisait qu'ils savaient rien faire d'autre que de stagner.

« Pourquoi t'es revenu ? Pourquoi t'es pas parti comme tu l'avais dit ? De toute façon, tu l'as dit toi-même, on est rien que ça, alors pourquoi tu- »

Elle s'étrangle dans ses propres pleurs, tente de se retenir et porte une main à sa gorge comme pour les empêcher de partir ; lui, il reçoit tout ce qu'elle lui dit sans rien pouvoir répondre, et au bout d'un moment qu'il trouve déjà trop long, Grey s'approche pour lui prendre la main. Les yeux de Cana brillaient ; plein de petites étoiles furieuses, aussi ne fut-il pas réellement surpris lorsqu'elle se dégagea de son emprise.

Et Cana ne le fut pas non plus lorsqu'il lui attrapa le poignet assez fermement pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il ne comptait pas la lâcher. Elle se débattit pendant quelques secondes ; et puis elle comprit que ça servait à rien parce que Grey était comme ça, qu'il l'avait toujours été et qu'il la relâchera que lorsqu'il l'aura décidé.

Quand il en aura eu assez ; parce qu'elle savait qu'il avait besoin d'elle comme elle pouvait avoir besoin de lui, et ce dernier été n'était pas une exception.

« On parlera demain si tu veux. Mais, juste ce soir, s'il-te-plaît…

— Grey…

— _S'il te plaît_, Cana. »

Le silence momentané qui eut le temps de s'installer lui fit prendre conscience de ce qui le rythmait, allant de la rumeur lointaine de la fête au chant des cigales, ou encore au bruit occasionnel de voitures passant sur la nationale ou encore le chant de la rivière qui longeait le camp ; et au milieu de tout ça, y'avait eux. Cana et Grey ; Grey et Cana. Les deux gamins perdus qui restaient ensemble depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontré ici, y'avait déjà quelques années. Des gamins qui restaient qu'entre eux et à qui ça suffisait, et puis des gamins qu'avaient grandi.

Ils pourront jamais faire comme s'ils s'étaient jamais connu ; parce qu'au fond, ils faisaient suffisamment partie l'un de l'autre pour pas être capables de s'oublier, et parce que les cicatrices qu'ils gardaient portaient toutes un peu de l'autre. L'absence qu'on leur avait imposée, l'amour dont on les avait privés ; parce que Grey se souvenait tout juste de ses parents et parce que Cana avait perdu sa mère trop jeune, et que quoi qu'ils en disent, c'était un truc qu'ils pourront pas oublier de sitôt — qu'ils oublieront jamais parce que c'est ce qui les avait brisés, ce qui les avait forgés et ce qui les avait rapprochés.

Alors Cana ne dit rien ; parce que les yeux de Grey se mirent à briller autant que les siens, et parce qu'elle en avait tout autant besoin. Il ne la remercia pas non plus, ne l'embrassa pas, ne l'enlaça pas, ne fit rien de tout ça.

Ils retournèrent sur la berge où ils avaient passé toute leur enfance et fixèrent les étoiles en silence. Sans alcool — parce que Grey voulait se souvenir de tout ce qui se passera ce soir là ni quoi que ce soit ; ils ne se touchèrent même pas, se tinrent à peine la main dans une dernière promesse innocente et pleine de secrets inavoués.

Et lorsque le petit jour perça les voiles de l'aube naissante d'une fin d'été, ce fut un peu plus vide que Grey se retourna pour découvrir qu'il était de nouveau seul ; pour réaliser que ça restera leur dernier été et qu'ils ne se reverront probablement pas. L'esprit vague — et vide, trop vide —, il lui sembla qu'il s'était laissé pleurer, lorsqu'il se baigna nu et sans elle pour la dernière fois.

Il avait cru l'avoir rattrapée ; mais Cana n'avait jamais été qu'un faux-espoir de trop, et malgré ça, ça restait probablement le plus beau et insaisissable de tous.

* * *

x

* * *

C'est pas grand chose pour le moment mais ce n'est qu'une introduction, le plus gros de la relation de Grey et Cana ici sera étudiée dans l'autre partie. J'ai choisi d'utiliser un Univers Alternatif parce que c'est plus facile de faire quelque chose avec ces deux-là, mais sachez que ce ne sont pas des personnages faciles à utiliser, surtout que je conçois très mal une romance pure et dure entre eux. Du coup... L'addiction, ça me paraît pas trop mal - et puis j'ai des idées concernant Grey à balancer, et ce Two/Three-Shot tombe très bien.

Merci pour votre lecture, en espérant que ça fasse plaisir aux fans du couple itout itout, et puis à bientôtjesaispasquand.  
(Cro, juste pour toi, bisou sur ta fesse de jeune, héhé C:)


End file.
